Pink Knight
Pink Knight is a DLC character that you obtain by downloading the Pink Knight Pack on Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 or through Steam on PC. He is a default character on the Remastered Version. You do not unlock any character for finishing the game as the Pink Knight. He can be downloaded for free on Xbox 360. Pink Knight's specialties are damage per second, stunlock, Quick Attacks, crowd control and crowd clearing. Note: Stunlocking is the least effective form of crowd control. Description Pink Knight is one of the 31 playable characters. He uses Love-elemental based attacks and his starting weapon is the NG Lollipop Appearance Pink and white body, joyful eyes and face, pink heart on his chest (instead of a cross), and lip stick kiss marks on the facial area. For some reason, His face isn't as common to change expressions, like the other knights. (Example: The Gray knight,Which has Circle-Like Eyes, will change his expression while attacking. Magic Splash Attack "Rainbow Chain" Element: 'Fabulocity '''Damage: '''Base Magic Damage x 0.5 '''Hits: '''4 per upgrade level (max of 16) Rainbow Chain is a splash attack that shoots 4 segments of a rainbow which cause enemies to perform a peace sign. It's unique not only because of the stunlock and rapid damage, but it's the only other normal style splash magic besides buzzsaws (used by Fencer and Industrialist) that hits more than 7 times per cast. It also, just like Orange Knight's Flame Burst, has the longest range of all splash attacks in the game. Unlike Orange Knight however, it's fully upgraded by the time only 15 points have been added to his magic stat (to the third highlighted bar). However, the cost of this spell increases as your magic stat increases, making it impossible to cast this spell more than twice per mana bar. Magic Projectile '"Stuffed Animal Toss" Element: 'Fabulocity '''Damage: '''Base Magic Damage A projectile attack where the knight throws a chubby penguin or a pink weasel (as seen at the end of the game) in an arc type motion. Stuffed Animals can also perform critical hit. Elemental Infusion '"Armor Pierce" Element: Non-elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor and deals two times as much damage as normal projectile attacks. Magic Jump "Pink Weasel Jump" '''Element: '''Fabulocity (Non-Elemental) '''Damage: '''Base Magic Damage A magic jump where a pink weasel (as seen at the end of the game) comes up from the ground beneath you and propels you into the air. Trivia * Pink Knight's Magic style is very similar to the very last scene of the game, where the Orange Princess, now revealed to be Tricky the Clown, releases penguins, pink weasels and hearts on the screen, after interrupting the kiss. *When using Pink Knight's Splash Attack, all enemies that are hit are stunned and flash peace signs for a few seconds. *Pink Knight could possibly be Tricky the Clown. This is backed up by the appearance of several Meowburts during Tricky's act at the end of the game, as the NG Lollipop and Meowburt both give an Agility boost. *All the proceeds for the Pink Knight Pack on Steam go to charity. *Pink Knight is a B Rank character (B). * Pink Knight is the only playable character to smile in the whole game, with the exception of the Civilian. * Unlike the Civilian, Pink Knight maintains his smile in game. * The Pink Knight is the only character to have a Magic Projectile that can critical hit. * The Pink Knight's projectile magic can only be used against the Evil Wizard's red shield instead of the blue shield. * Pink Knight is a fan theory / concept brought to life. * Pink Knight's splash has the 2nd highest amount of hits per cast, 16 hits. Fencer and industrialist have the highest amount of hits per splash cast which would be 28 hits. * In Castle Crashing the Beard, Pink Knight has no shield. * In Castle Crashers Remastered, Pink Knight is a starting Character. * It has been confirmed by the game's artist, Dan Paladin, that Pink Knight is a sexless alien from another planet. * Pink Knight's magic charging state is similar to Hatty Hattington's, but instead of gems he unleashes hearts. * Pink Knight was made to promote the fight against breast cancer. It tells you this when purchasing the DLC pack. * Pink Knight is a playable character in the game ''Super Meat Boy. ''In that game, he could perform a jump in midair and also do an "Air Flutter" jump, much like Yoshi in the Mario series. See Also *Characters *DLC *Pink Knight Pack Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Category:Knights Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:Ally Category:A Rank